Gym
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney forces Blaineley to go to the gym with her early in the morning! Blaineley gets annoyed and leaves and Courtney bumps into Chris and Blaineley has a run in with Izzy! This may just turn out to be a good morning!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was 6:00am and Blaineley was tired and she looked horrible. Courtney had woke her up and made her get dressed so they could go down to the gym and work out. The only reason Courtney was even hanging out with Blaineley is because everyone else wouldn't talk to her and Blaineley wasn't exactly the most popular person on the show either ever since she sent Bridgette away in World Tour. So, the two of them decided that they would be 'friends' well not actually friends, they just decided they would talk to each other since nobody else would.

"This is the worst idea you have ever had..." Blaineley groaned as Courtney opened the door to the gym. "Can you please tell me why I'm up at 6:00am going to the gym?"

"Because the people who get up early are more focused during the day and they'll have a better chance at winning!" Courtney proudly told her. "As a former C.I.T. it is my job to make sure that we win!"

"Win what?!" Blaineley glared at her. "We're not even playing a game!"

"It's always best to be prepared." Courtney told her. "I'm going to start off with some yoga! Do you wanna do yoga with me?"

"I'm going to sit on that bike." Blaineley pointed to pedal bike machine "It's too early to think about Yoga."

"That's loser talk." Courtney rolled her eyes and did a hand stand, leaning her feet against the wall.

"What are you even doing?" Blaineley asked Courtney. "I've done yoga before with my trainers and that's not how you even do it."

"I'm trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Courtney told her. "If I can do this then I can do anything and Courtney will be back! She'll be a winner! She'll be-"

"Passed out on the floor." Blaineley smirked at Courtney. "This is really stupid. I don't know why we couldn't at least get coffee first."

"Because Eva comes in here at exactly 7:00am and she'll kick us out!" Courtney yelled at her. "How long have I been on my head?"

"How should I know?" Blaineley pedaled faster. "Wasn't timing you."

"This is so stupid." Courtney complained. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Gwen ruining my life!"

"Heather ruined mine when she voted me out!" Blaineley complained. "My life was ruined! You should have seen how long I was in the hospital!"

"I did." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I was there! Remember? We should sue this whole damn show!"

"Can we go now?" Blaineley asked Courtney "We've been here 10 minutes already."

"Not until I feel like I can't stand on my head." Courtney told her. "I can keep doing this all day!"

"Stand on your head in your own room." Blaineley sighed. "This is stupid and I'm tired and I'm getting some coffee!"

"You're leaving me!?" Courtney yelled. "Fine! Go, you're a bad friend anyway! You're a quitter and that's why you can never win!"

"Whatever." Blaineley rolled her eyes and exited the Gym.

* * *

Courtney continued to stand on her head to the point where she was starting to feel light headed. Courtney closed her eyes because the pain was starting to get to her. She heard the door open to the gym and sighed, of course Blaineley would come back in for her.

"Blaineley!" Courtney complained. "Just because you gave up working out to get coffee does not mean that I will. I'll meet you upstairs!"

"Courtney, what are you doing?" Chris smirked at her.

"I'm waiting for the blood to rush to my head." Courtney told him. "Blaineley was here with me but she quit. I'm a winner and I won't."

"Really?" Chris laughed. "This is the most ridiculous thing I have seen this week and I see Brick, Trent, Owen, Harold, Lightning and Justin every single day. Do you know what they do? Trent talks to a picture of the number nine and you still look more ridiculous."

"Watch out!" Courtney started to lose her balance "I can't balance anymore!"

Courtney fell down and before she hit the floor Chris caught her. Courtney felt the room spinning round and round.

"You okay?" Chris asked her. "You should lay down."

"Yeah, okay..." Courtney sighed. "Yeah, this standing on my head...Not my best idea..."

"It made my morning." Chris carried her in his arms. "I got to see you make a fool out of yourself and now I have you in my arms and if I'm lucky, I'll get to have sex with you."

Chris carried Courtney out of the gym and carried her up to his room. Soon after Courtney and Chris left the gym Blaineley came back in with a coffee in looking for Courtney when she found that the girl was no longer there she started cursing and was going to find Courtney and tell her off for going back upstairs without her, However since Blaineley was standing in front of the Gym door she would get knocked over if someone came in, which is exactly what happened. It was Izzy and Blaineley got hot coffee all over her.

"IZZY!" Blaineley yelled. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!?"

"Yummy!" Izzy licked Blaineley's face "You taste like vanilla!"

"That's because you spilled my French vanilla latte on me!" Blaineley yelled at Izzy.

"Do you wanna make out in the hot tub with me?" Izzy asked hopefully.

"Eh, sure." Blaineley shrugged "Why not?"

* * *

**That is my Blizzy and Chrisney tribute! Here's to us, Red. ;) **


End file.
